


Songfic Oneshots

by eyes_like_sinking_ships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, More songs to be added, Songfic, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_like_sinking_ships/pseuds/eyes_like_sinking_ships
Summary: A bunch of short (???) one-shots, all Stucky and based off Taylor Swift songs.Her whole discography will be done eventually (possibly) so yeah. Stick around.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. Tim McGraw

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is the song Tim McGraw, which is about a girl who's boyfriend is going off to college and she's stuck at highschool. So I took that but made it gay.

"God, Steve. You're so beautiful," Bucky said, resting his hand on Steve's cheek.   
"Oh, stop," Steve said, chuckling and moving Bucky's hand so he was holding it to his own chest.   
"The way those eyes shine put these stars to shame," Bucky said before leaning and giving Steve a passionate kiss.   
"That's a lie," Steve muttered against Bucky's lips, earning himself a playful slap.   
"I love you," Bucky whispered a moment later, knowing he wouldn't get to say it much longer.   
"I love you too, Buck," Steve said, with no hesitation. "So, so much,"  
Bucky smiled and rolled over so he was on his back again, looking up at the stars in the sky. Steve did the same. They laid in silence for a moment before Steve scooted closer to Bucky and laid his head gently on Bucky's chest. Bucky smiled and held Steve's hand, squeezing it tightly three times.   
"We should play a song," Bucky suggested, pulling out his phone and going through the tracklist on his favorite playlist. Bucky put on what he knew was Steve's favorite song.   
"Oh, you big sap," Steve teased, sitting up. He pulled at his old faded blue jeans, them clinging tight to his skin. He laughed and pulled Bucky up as well, so they were eye level. And suddenly, with no warning, Steve grabbed the back of Bucky's neck, pulling him forward, and connected their lips. He had always taken these moments for granted, but he couldn't do that anymore. There was only so much time before Bucky left. Steve could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want Bucky to go. He only wanted to stay here, with Bucky, forever. But he knew he couldn't do that.   
"Godddamnit Steve, this is already so hard," Bucky said, pulling back and sniffling. He wiped the tears off Steve's face.   
"C'mon," Steve unhooked himself from around Bucky and stood up, grabbing Bucky's hand. Bucky stood up with him, and Steve didn't let go of his hand. Instead, he slowly started dancing, his feet twisting in whatever the opposite of graceful was.   
They danced together, laughing wetly whenever someone messed up and stepped on the other's shoe.   
"I'm so sorry, Steve," Bucky said, his voice breaking. Steve shushed him, whispering condolences.   
"You have nothing to be sorry for, love. This isn't your fault," Steve said, giving Bucky another kiss to silence him.   
"Okay," Bucky whispered.   
"But can you promise me one thing?" Steve asked, wiping rouge tears from both of their faces.  
"Yeah," Bucky nodded. "Anything for you," He rested his forehead against Steve's, wishing this moment would never end.  
"When you hear this song," Steve paused a minute to let Bucky listen to it. "Will you think of me?"  
"Yes, Steve, yes, I'll always think of you," Bucky said before letting out the sob he'd been holding back. Steve wrapped his arms around him and held him there, whispering loving words.   
"I'm sorry it has to be like this," Steve said a few minutes later when Bucky had calmed down some.   
"Me too," Bucky's voice was hardly above a whisper.   
"I love you," Steve said again, giving Bucky another kiss.   
"I love you more."


	2. Picture To Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic of “Picture To Burn” if it also had a romantic side plot

“Would you look at how happy we were back then? I can’t believe he turned out to be such a jerk,” Bucky scoffed, tossing a picture of him and Brock  
on the dashboard. Steve nodded, turning to look at the large truck approaching.  
“Oh my god it’s him. He’s got a guy with him.”  
“No, who?” Bucky asked, looking around Steve for a better look.  
“...He’s driving the truck.” Steve admitted after a bit of peeking through the window.  
“He lit him drive the truck? He never let me drive the truck.” Bucky muttered.  
“That is so messed up.” Steve said, shaking his head.  
Bucky watched angrily as Brock leaned over to kiss this new mystery man.   
“Let’s get revenge.” Bucky said before speeding off to Brock’s house. 

“Buck, are you sure he’s not gonna be home soon?” Steve asked worriedly as he searched for the liquor cupboard.   
“Oh, I’m positive. He does the same thing for every date. First, dinner. Then a movie, then make out in a parking lot, which we just watched. They make out enough for them both to get hard before they go back to the guys apartment and fuck. So Brock shouldn’t be back until... maybe midnight.” Bucky replied as he tore open a pillow, throwing the feathers around.   
“Huh, okay.” Steve said after checking the clock, seeing it was 9:47. “I still don’t know if this is a good idea, Bucky. I have this sinking feeling in my stomach that we’re gonna get caught and we’re gonna get in trouble.” Steve said, glancing out the window nervously.  
“Oh, don’t be silly. They’ll have no idea. It’ll just look like a prank.” Bucky said, shrugging it off. Steve looked back at him as he heard a loud clinking sound. “Haha, found his drinks.” Bucky announced. But Steve wasn’t focused on the drinks. He was more focused on the furrow of Bucky’s eyebrows and the way he was slightly sticking his tongue out as he focused on opening the bottle. Steve quickly broke out of it, taking the bottle from Bucky once it was open. He threw it on the ground as hard as he could, smashing it.   
“Wow, Stevie.” Bucky muttered, standing behind Steve. His breath was hot on Steve’s neck as he stared at the bottle in rage. Brock deserves the worst for what he did to Bucky.   
Steve stepped away, breaking the haze they both seemed to be in. He turned around and looked Bucky in the eyes, searching for that same sense of hope and longing that Steve had. He was pleasantly surprised when he found it.   
“B-Buck?” Steve asked, hearing the quiver in his voice. And before either of them could get a word out, Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve. Oh my god oh my god okay okay this is happening okay. Steve tilted his head up and hooked his arms around Bucky’s neck as Bucky’s hands trailed down to Steve’s waist, gripping tightly.   
“Stevie...” Bucky muttered against Steve’s lips, earning a groan from him.   
“Bucky-“ Steve pulled back. “Not here... not now. Later.” Bucky nodded silently, glancing down at the broken bottle on the floor. “I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too, Buck.” 

Steve and Bucky interlaced their fingers as they looked back at what they’d done. The house was covered in toilet paper, and inside you could see the mess they’d made. Steve rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder until he heard the sound of a truck revving.   
“Oh fuck.” Bucky whispered, running away with Steve, hoping he would never see Rumlow again.


End file.
